pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Sewaddle
|} Sewaddle (Japanese: クルミル Kurumiru) is a Pokémon. It evolves into starting at level 20, which evolves into when leveled up with high friendship. Biology Sewaddle is a caterpillar-like Pokémon with a broad, bitten leaf enfolding its head like a hood. Its large, spherical head is an orange-yellow with two small, close-together knobs on its forehead. Sewaddle's eyes are black and circular, and its mouth has a downward-pointing, crescent-shaped orange snout with a sharp tiny tooth at either end. The underside between the snout and its neck is white. Its green body has three segments with a pair of stubby, spherical orange legs on each segment. Sewaddle makes itself leafy clothes using chewed-up leaves and a thread-like substance it produces from its mouth, though tends to make its first set after hatching. By folding it over its face, its leafy hood is used to help hide it from enemies, whether awake or asleep. It has been shown to eat berries, but when food is scarce it will eat its leafy clothing as an alternative. In the anime Major appearances Ash's Sewaddle Ash's Sewaddle made its debut in Sewaddle and Burgh in Pinwheel Forest! where caught it. It evolved into a in Battling For The Love of Bug-Types! while battling Burgh's , and later evolved into a in Battling the Leaf Thieves!. Other A Sewaddle appeared in Meowth, Colress and Team Rivalry!. Minor appearances In A Connoisseur's Revenge!, multiple Trainers' Sewaddle were seen at a Poké Mart. In Battling For The Love of Bug-Types!, a Sewaddle was shown to reside at the Castelia Gym. A photo of a Sewaddle appeared in The Four Seasons of Sawsbuck!. Multiple Sewaddle appeared in A Maractus Musical! and Sewaddle made brief appearances in Baffling the Bouffalant!, Cilan Takes Flight!, Climbing the Tower of Success!, and Battling the Leaf Thieves!. A Sewaddle appeared in Clash of the Connoisseurs!. A Sewaddle appeared in Searching for a Wish!. A Sewaddle appeared in a flashback in Survival of the Striaton Gym!. A group of Sewaddle also appeared in Genesect and the Legend Awakened at Pokémon Hills. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Sewaddle made its debut in Choices, where it attacked after he disturbed its nest. Pokédex entries In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries dress it in clothes they made for it when it hatched. It hides its head in its hood while it is sleeping.}} |} |} |} |} Game locations and }} |} |} or }} and ( )}} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |area=Treetops: Soothing Shore, Field: Soothing Shore}} |area=Arbor Area}} |area=Greenleaf, Chrysalia, Valora}} |area=Hazy Pass (1F-8F), Stompstump Peak, Forest Grotto (1F-7F), Mountain Pass (1F-7F), Silent Tundra (B1-B26), Dreamy Island (1F-25F) Moonlit Forest (1F-28F), Slumbering Cave (B1-B99), Path of No Return (B1-B99), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Verdant Plaza: Green Hide-and-Seek}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 1 }} |area=Event: A New Pokémon Safari!}} |area=Starlight Islands: Time-Leap Plains (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring Side game data |- |- when its Defense is 60 or higher |link= and }} |- |} Evolution |no2=541 |name2=Swadloon |type1-2=Bug |type2-2=Grass |evo2= + with high |no3=542 |name3=Leavanny |type1-3=Bug |type2-3=Grass }} Sprites Trivia * Sewaddle was first seen after it was revealed on Yahoo's official Pokémon site. It was later released in the September issue of CoroCoro. Origin Sewaddle appears to be based on the of the , which produce silk and fold leaves over themselves for shelter. It also shares some characteristics with the larva of , which produce silk used to form nests. Name origin Sewaddle may be a combination of and waddle (referring to how a baby walks) or swaddle (to wrap a baby in cloth). Kurumiru may be derived from 包む kurumu (to wrap up) or 胡桃 kurumi ( ). In other languages or |de=Strawickl|demeaning=From and |fr=Larveyette|frmeaning=From and |es=Sewaddle|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Sewaddle|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=두르보 Durbo|komeaning=From and |zh_cmn=蟲寶包 / 虫宝包 Chóngbǎobāo|zh_cmnmeaning=From , and . |ru=Севаддл Sevaddl|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Ash's Sewaddle External links |} de:Strawickl fr:Larveyette it:Sewaddle ja:クルミル pl:Sewaddle zh:虫宝包